Yugioh! DE - Episode 052
Winter's Call Summary The Next Day The next day, following the ritual of the Sacred Beasts, Cameron goes about his morning only listening. Others comment on the sudden, massive storm the previous night. Kyle mentions that he couldn't sleep during the storm and then asks where Cameron was. Kyle says he woke up during the storm and noticed Cameron was out of bed too. Cameron replies that he couldn't sleep and vaguely says he had a bad headache, so he went outside for a breather. He says he took shelter and came back when the storm was over. Marlon and Kyle remain skeptic but don't look into it. Cameron then sees Lucy watch across the cafeteria and quickly but politely leaves. Secret Meeting Cameron goes to the main building and attends a private meeting with select staff, student council, and select psychic duelists except for Clarissa. Cameron explains what happened the previous night after he was called by spirits to partake in a ritual to summon the Sacred Beasts, hence the storm. Cameron says the lead spirit, Buster Blader, played a game during the duel where Cameron asks questions during his turn, and he answered them. Cameron repeats the question he asked and the answers he was given. Cameron says their reason for the ritual was to stop "The Light of Destruction", which none of them are aware of. Cameron explains it as some sort of malevolent force that exists in the Spirit World. Building on that a professor, insists they bolster their school's defenses to prevent spirits from crossing over, which is how this happened in the first place. Another agrees with the idea but notes that they've tried so in the past and it had a sickly effect on psychic duelists. The psychic duelists have never heard of this weakness and Lucy explains that psychic duelists, as they already know, draw their power from select spirits and the Spirit World. If that link was severed or interrupted by some sort of magical barrier, their connection to their own spirit would drastically weaken and they themselves would weaken. Lucy compares it to being a first-time vegetarian. The body becomes weaker without access to meat, but vegetarians have substitutions psychic duelists do not. While psychic duelists can adapt, when they leave the barrier their connection to the spirit world will come back instantly and at full force with painful repercussions, forcing psychic duelists to relearn to control their powers, which could also lead to destructive consequences. A student brings up how Cameron defeated the Sacred Beasts, which makes him their master. Cameron confirms this after having touched the cards following the duel, but he wants nothing to do with them. Since they have a master now and have been activated, they are dangerous and need to be sealed away. Eventually, the power they siphoned from the duel will exhaust, and they will become dormant again and without master. When solutions are being demanded, Maddox says there are not any. As Cameron says, the Sacred Beasts will be taken from duel academy per the schedule and placed in a secluded site until they are powerless again. He called this meeting so no one is surprised and no one is needlessly left in the dark about what happened last night that severely afflicted some of their psychic student body. Maddox says if any student feels distressed from the pull from the Sacred Beasts, they need to be reported immediately so they can be cared for and release their power as need be in a safe environment. Ra Bunker When the meeting ends, Cameron approaches Raymond and asks where Clarissa is. Raymond admits to Cameron that he does not know much, but the summoning of "Raviel" had a hazardous effect on Clarissa, and she needs a few days to "collect herself". Clarissa is shown in the Ra bunker, having spent the night there. Someone hands her an ample breakfast and water, and asks her if she's ready to come out. Clarissa's eyes continue to flicker the blackened crimson. She begins to eat and sarcastically answers that she'll come out when her eyes are back to their normal bright, rosy red. Shy's Panic The school day continues and Shy looks around in confusion and professors begin to discuss final exams. Shy flashes to the previous night where she awakened during the storm and flashed to the moment Cameron used the power of "Thermal Genex" to defeat "Hamon". Cameron sits next to her in her next class and is alarmed when she sees the robotic "Genex Undine" and "Genex Controller" sit next to him. Shy reaches out to touch them, and her hands phase through them. Shy ultimately grabs Cameron's arm and squeezes him to his confusion. He asks Shy what she's doing and she quickly lets go and apologizes. Class then begins. At the end of class, Shy rushes to her dorm quickly with classes done for the day. Cameron spots her as she leaves and recalls what Maddox ordered: to tell someone is a student begins to act strangely, but Cameron is certain Shy isn't a psychic duelist. His train of thought is interrupted when he is approached by Forrest about the previous night, and Cameron is willing to answer his questions. As Shy races across campus, she sees several duel spirits beside certain people, which she deems impossible. In Shy's dorm, she closes the door behind her and ignores her roommate Georgina entirely just to get to her single room. Shy looks and sees a woman before her. Shy blinks and the women goes away. She blinks again and the woman is back. The woman introduces herself as "Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier". Frightened, Shy leaps into her bed and thinks she is going insane. The woman disappears and then reappears over and over trying to explain who and what she is, promising Shy no harm, but the girl refuses to listen. Dance Princess understands and agrees to a more comfortable means of communicating with Shy. As Shy hides under the covers, she eventually falls asleep until she awakens in an ice palace, which she recognizes as "Absolute Zero Barrier". A duel disk is next to her as is Dance Princess. Shy is shocked and backs away in fear. Dance Princess tells Shy to relax and she is only dreaming. Dance Princess says humans dream to cope with reality and work through trauma in their subconscious. It is a place where they can learn so much. Dance Princess says Shy has had her dreams invaded by a psychic duelist, and "they" were outraged. Shy asks who "they" are, and Dance Princess says point-blank that there is an army of "them", but she decided one at a time as enough for Shy for now. Shy asks what she is, and Dance Princess says she is a Duel Spirit, a member of the Ice Barrier, an legion of WATER warriors and spellcasters, among a few others. Shy asks what they want from her, and Dance Princess says they don't really want anything from her, but they've chosen her to be their "envoy", their gateway of sorts to the human world. Dance Princess promises it's not some sort of malevolent, manipulative role. She explains all special spirits or archetypes have a human or plural whom they channel their essence. Some of these take the form of psychic duelists, which they promise they did not make Shy. The girl finds this all overwhelming and doesn't believe it's real. She asks how does she know "they" aren't evil. Dance Princess laughs and the notion says it will be certainly hard to convince Shy of all this and doesn't believe in unloading this on her all at once. Dance Princes pushes the duel disk to Shy and tells her they will duel to the latter's confusion. Dance Princess says that in "her world" dueling is a form of survival and combat. In the human world, under certain circumstances it can be the same, but mostly dueling is a fun sport where people have fun and learn about each other. Dance Princess says that this isn't a duel for survival or vague manipulation. This duel will be one where Shy can ask questions and get to know her and some of "them". Shy asks why "some", and Dance Princess repeats that there are a lot of "them". Shy puts on the Duel Disk and though skeptic, agrees to the duel. The Duel During the Duel, Shy asks when she was made an envoy and Dance Princess answers that envoys are decided at birth, and there have been many envoys for centuries. With the death of one envoy, Duel Spirits pick another. Sometimes it is random, sometimes they choose a lineage. In Shy's case, they picked her after her great-grandmother passed away, which Shy finds discomforting. Dance Princess explains their influence first begins subtly in fleeting dreams, drawings, or duel strategy. Dance Princess says Shy strategy of Continuous Spells and Traps is influenced directly from the Ice Barrier. Dance Princess adds Shy's great-grandmother used to draw a lot and refers to "Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier", one of Shy's favorite drawings that she found then going through her great-grandmother's belongings a few year ago. Shy then beings to recite certain "Ice Barriers" by name from memory. Dance Princess says that Shy identified with those drawings because she is next envoy. That said, that it takes a trigger for envoys' status to truly manifest. She says that Shy has actually had many triggers, citing the duel with Cameron and Owen, and her encounter with Cole, but Dance Princess relates that to lighting a fuse at the end of a long rope, but the fire always gave out until Cameron's duel with the Sacred Beasts. The Sacred Beast tried to pull their essence out of Shy to fuel their power and managed to bring them to the surface, solidified by Cameron unleashing the power of Genex at the very end. Shy is surprised by Cameron's involvement, but Dance Princess says she shouldn't be. She tells Shy they have watched her since she was a child but it was Cameron's presence on her first day of school that even allowed them to begin communicating with her. Being of "Genex" makes Cameron an extremely powerful psychic duelist, and he's yet to tap into his full potential. Dance Princess then refers Shy to her duel with Cameron where everything began to freeze. It's no mistake that happened. Cameron and Shy were locked in an intense encounter, and Cameron's ability is that of a Channeler. Dance Princess says Shy and Cameron actually have a very close and intimate spiritual bond, which Dance Princess knows Shy is aware of, constantly feeling drawn to him despite not feeling a romantic attraction to him. During their duel, Cameron was able to access even the depths of Shy's soul and bring out their latent power as Ice Barrier to cause the surrounding area to begin freezing. Shy admits her magnetic attraction to Cameron but then asks about Cole and the paralyzing sensation she faced against him. Dance Princess grows silent and then tells Shy that Cole is "evil" and their absolute enemy. They are lucky he's at an entirely different academy. Shy doesn't pry for an answer for now and ultimately wins their duel. Aftermath Following the duel, Shy expresses she doesn't know if she's still dreaming or hallucinating. She might still be going be going crazy for no reason. Dance Princess still understands Shy's disbelief as everyone's acceptance at being an envoy of an psychic duelist takes time. She advises Shy to seek out Cameron. While he doesn't have all the answers, he is someone she can trust and someone with answers in the real world. Dinner Time Shy then wakes up with a slight headache. She has slept the afternoon away, and Georgina bangs on her door, telling her it is time for dinner. Shy gets out of bed and a few cards drop onto the floor: , the Ice Barrier cards used in the duel in her dream. She then looks up to see Dance Princess much more clearly until she naturally fades away. Shy fixes herself and exits her dorm to see an anxious and hungry Georgina, but Shy says she's going to skip dinner. Shy puts on her coat and leaves for the the Slifer Dorms in time for their dinner. She is allowed in and asks to see Cameron. Cameron promptly gets up and meets with Shy who asks to speak with him. Cameron presents the "Dance Princess" to Cameron, but the card doesn't mean anything to him. Shy understands but says it means a lot to her, and it "told her" he could help her truly understand why. Featured Duel: Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier vs. Shy Anderson Turn 1: Dance Princess Dance Princess sets a monster. She activates Continuous Spells: "Spell Absorption" and "Toll". By "Spell Absorption", Dance Princess gains 500 LP for every Spell that is activated (Dance Princess 4000 > 4500). By "Toll", both players must pay 500 LP to attack. Dance Princess sets a card. Turn 2: Shy Shy Normal Summons "Snow Dragon" (1400/900) and activates Continuous Spell: "White Blizzard" (Dance Princess 4500 > 5000). "Snow Dragon" attacks (Shy 4000 > 3500) and destroys Dance Princess's set monster, revealed to be "Spellbreaker of the Ice Barrier" (800/1200). "White Blizzard" inflicts 600 additional damage as a monster Dance Princess controls was destroyed by battle (Dance Princess 5000 > 4400). Shy sets one card. Turn 3: Dance Princess Dance Princess activates Continuous Trap: "Call of the Haunted" to revive "Spellbreaker" in Attack Position. She Normal Summons "Freeze Commander" (1300/1000). Dance Princess tunes "Spellbreaker" with "Freeze Commander" to Synchro Summon "Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier" (2000/1600) in Attack Position. Freeze Commander" allows Dance Princess to draw one card.Dance Princess activates "Dewloren's" effect to return "Call of the Haunted", "Spell Absorption", and "Toll" to her hand to increase its ATK by 500 each until the End Phase ("Dewloren": 2000 > 3500/1600). "Dewloren" destroys "Snow Dragon" (Shy 3500 > 1400). Upon destruction, "Snow Dragon" allows Shy to place an Ice Counter on "Dewloren". Dance Princess activates Continuous Spells: "Spell Absorption" and "Toll" (Dance Princess 4400 > 4900). She sets one card. Turn 4: Shy Shy Normal Summons "Ice Blossom" (0/0) and she uses its effect to Tribute itself and place 3 Ice Counters on "Dewloren". Shy removed 4 Ice Counters from "Dewloren" to Special Summon "Snowdust Dragon" (2800/1800) from her hand in Attack Position. She subsequently Special Summons "Frost Avatar" (2500/1300) from her hand in Attack Position, having removed 4 Ice Counters from the field in a single turn. "Snowdust Dragon" attacks (Shy 1400 > 900) and destroys "Dewloren", which also triggers "White Blizzard" (Dance Princess 4900 > 4100 > 3500). "Frost Avatar" attacks directly (Shy 900 > 400); Dance Princess activates "Call of the Haunted" to Special Summon "Dewloren" from her GY. Shy activates "Frost Avatar's" effect to negate the effect of a Spell/Trap during her turn once per turn. "Call of the Haunted" is negated, and the attack continues (Dance Princess 3500 > 1000). Shy activates "Diamond Dust" to destroy all WATER monsters and inflict 500 damage to Dance Princess for each. "Snowdust Dragon" and "Frost Avatar" are destroyed (Dance Princess 1000 > 0). Shy wins. Featured Cards Navigation Category:Shy's Duels